Dare
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, and second/final installment for 'Truth or Dare'. Theme 156. Dare: "It started out as a truth or dare game at a reunion for the Generation of Miracles (including Kagami)." Has some AoMomo in there, but at the very end, so you can just skip it if you want.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 156: Dare**

"Daiki, you go first," Akashi announced.

Aomine obviously turned to Kagami first. "Kagami, I dare you to do a three-pointer."

Kagami was surprised that Aomine didn't give him an embarrassing dare. "Why?"

"Because I want to see if you would screw up."

Even though Kagami thought that Aomine was being merciful, he still ticked him off.

"Well then, let's go to the courts," Kagami said.

"I'll go find a basketball!" Momoi said cheerfully as she ran to do said action.

"Kagami-kun can't shoot with his hand cuffed," Kuroko pointed out. Then Kise screamed, "Midorimacchi, why didn't we use your lucky item in the first place?!"

Midorima held the lock picking set close to him as he said, "I don't want you all to ruin my luck today. They say that Cancers are in fifth place today, and I don't want to mess up my luck. Besides, who knows how to pick locks?"

"Shintaro, hand it over," Akashi ordered. Shintaro stared at him before he sighed in defeat and placed the set in Akashi's outstretched hand. Akashi went over to the handcuffs and examined it before pulling out random tools. He fiddled with the lock before it fell from Kagami's hand. Kagami rubbed it because the handcuffs hurt while Akashi took the handcuffs off of Kuroko. He handed it to Kuroko and said, "You'll have to give that back to your coach or your captain later."

The others stared in awe (or in fear) at the captain of the Generation of Miracle's skill. Murasakibara broke the silence by saying, "Ne, where did you learn to pick locks, Aka-chin?"

"I taught myself. My father also thought that it would be a good skill for me to learn," Akashi said casually. Everybody mentally shuddered at the fact that Akashi could now enter their houses at will.

Just as Akashi handed back the tools to Midorima, Momoi bursted through a door with a basketball in hand. "I just realized, how could Kagamin shoot-"

"Already taken care of," Akashi interrupted her. Her eyes moved to see if it was true, and she saw that their hands were indeed free.

"Let's hurry up now," Aomine said, already halfway through the door. Everybody was slightly shocked that they didn't notice Aomine move, but they followed him anyways.

They arrived at the courts, and Kagami dribbled the ball a bit before moving to the three-point line. He took aim and shot the ball. It went in without hitting the rim.

"I did not know that Kagami-kun could shoot a three pointer. I thought that he could score only two points," Kuroko stated bluntly.

"Hey! Alex taught me more than just dunks! You should know that she wouldn't just teach me how to dunk or do lay-ups!" Kagami protested.

"Who's Alex?" Kise immediately questioned. Kagami replied, "My teacher. She taught me everything that I know. Well, coach taught me some more, but she's my main teacher."

"Is she the one who tried to kiss Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked. Kagami nodded. "Yeah, she tends to be... overly affectionate with others."

"She kissed our coach," Kuroko added, earning a few gaping mouths. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, you all should close your mouths. Some stuff that is inedible could get in there."

That made them shut their mouths. Akashi redirected the conversation by saying, "Why don't we continue the game?"

The others agreed, and they walked back to Momoi's house. Once they settled back into their previous position, Kagami said, "Kise, I dare you to... lick a wall."

Kise stared at him. "Really, Kagamicchi, that's the best dare you can come up with?"

"I'm not good at making dares!"

"You're not very good at things that require thinking in general, Kagami-kun."

"Hey!"

Kise stopped them from fighting by going up to a wall and licking it. Momoi put on a disgusting face while everybody stared at how calm he remained while doing said dare. Kise walked back and sat down in their circle. He ignored all of the stares as he yelled, "Midorimacchi, I dare you to say 'in accordance with the prophecy' at the end of every sentence that you say for the rest of the night!"

Midorima kept silent for a bit because he didn't want to start the dare, but he forced himself to say, "Murasakibara, I dare you to not eat any snacks for the rest of the night... in accordance with the prophecy."

The others laughed at his mumbled words. Even Akashi had to stifle a chuckle. Murasakibara didn't laugh because he was whining about how unfair that dare was. He stopped everybody's laughter by saying, "Then, I dare Aka-chin to wear a dress!"

Everybody stopped laughing at those words. They slightly pitied Murasakibara for making that dare as they glanced worriedly at the red-head. Finally, Akashi said, "How long, Atsushi?"

"For the rest of the night!"

Akashi merely sighed and said, "Satsuki, help me."

The others waited while the captain and the manager walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later, Akashi walked in wearing a pink, frilly dress. The others have to stop their laughter so that they won't be killed by the red-head. Kuroko had no trouble doing so, but he did take out his phone and snap a picture of Akashi. He started to type away on his phone, even though Akashi said threateningly: "Tetsuya, give me the phone."

Kuroko disobeyed him, but Akashi couldn't do anything. After all, he had a weak spot for the phantom sixth man.

Once Kuroko was done, all of the members of the room, excluding Akashi, pulled out their vibrating phones. They saw the picture and saved it on their phones.

"Did you send that photo to anybody else, Tetsuya?" Akashi said, trying desperately to keep calm and not take the device and destroy it.

Kuroko nodded and began listing of names. "My teammates, Kasamatsu-sempai, Takao-kun, Wakamatsu-sempai, Himuro-kun, Kotaro-sempai, and Nijimura-sempai."

"Wait, how did you get captain's phone number?!" Kise cried out.

"He gave it to me to tell him if you are visiting Seirin so he could drag you back to practice, since you mainly visit me during your practice," Kuroko answered, which made Kise go cry in a corner.

The others didn't question him about his knowledge, and just stared at the fuming red-head. The red-head merely smiled as he said, "Tetsuya, I dare you to call your teammates and tell them that you are going to Rakuzan with me."

"Wait a fucking minute there-" Kagami started, but Akashi said, "He is not actually transferring schools, Taiga. I just want him to tell his teammates so that I could hear their reactions. I wouldn't dare him to do something so drastic."

Kuroko was pretty calm about it as he dialed his coach on his phone, and he put it on speaker for everybody else to hear. On the third ring, Aida Riko answered the phone and said, _"Hello?"_

"Hello, kantoku. Is everybody with you?"

_"Yes, why do you care? And was that really Akashi-kun wearing a dress in the picture?"_

"Could you put the phone on speaker? Yes, it was Akashi-kun."

_"Okay then."_ They could hear some rustling, and then Riko said, _"You're on speaker."_

"I would like to say that I am transferring to Rakuzan," Kuroko said bluntly with his usual pokerface on.

There was a moment of silence, then everybody could hear Seirin scream out, _"EEEHHH?!"_

_"Why, Kuroko?!"_ Hyuuga's voice questioned him. Kuroko looked around to see Aomine, Kagami, and Kise struggling to keep their laughter in, Midorima and Akashi had a small smile of enjoyment on their faces, Murasakibara was still pouting about his lack of snacks, and Momoi had a wide smile on her face. He decided to kick the dare up another notch, and he said, "Because I fell in love with Akashi."

The three were now really struggling to stifle their laughter, Midorima and Akashi's smiles were now visible, Murasakibara managed to smile through his 'pain', and Momoi's smile somehow grew wider. There was silence on the other end, but then an audible thud was heard._ "Hyuuga! Don't leave me!_ _Not you too, Riko!"_ a voice belonging to one Izuki Shun was heard.

_"I'm cool with you being gay Kuroko~! But I wish that you didn't have to leave~"_ Kiyoshi said merrily. The trio couldn't hold it together any longer, and they bursted out with laughter.

_"Kuroko! Why is there laughter there?! Are we on speaker?!"_ an apparently revived Riko started to scream into the phone.

"I'm sorry, kantoku. We are playing Truth or Dare, and Akashi-kun wanted me to do that. That is why he was wearing a dress."

There was silence on the other end again, and then Riko sighed. _"Are your teammates sane, Kuroko-kun?"_

"That reminds me, do you want your handcuffs back?"

_"No, you can keep them. I'll give you the key at the next_ _practice. You can go to a police officer or someone to get them to take off the handcuffs."_

"Akashi-kun already picked the lock, so there is no need for that. I would like to get the key, though."

_"...Goodbye, Kuroko-kun."_

"Goodbye, kantoku."

Kuroko hung up, and then turned to the guffawing trio. "W-why... did y-you have to... do that, Tetsu?!" Aomine said in between bouts of laughter.

"I believe that your laughter would have sufficed in telling them that I was lying," Kuroko explained. "Anyways, Momoi-san, I dare you to go up to Aomine-kun and kiss him."

The others were shocked at his devious mind, and Aomine screamed out: "Why the hell would you do that, Tetsu?! Besides, Satsuki-"

His words were cut of when Momoi gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He stood there, completely in shock as Momoi stared at him shyly with a small, but definite, smile on her lips. Aomine snapped out of his faze as he scoffed. He grabbed Momoi's wrist and kissed her.

Kagami, Kise, and Midorima's jaws were scattered on the floor, Murasakibara looked as if he didn't care, Akashi smiled at the now probably couple, and Kuroko smiled slightly at his work. Once Aomine pulled away, he said, "Now, that's a kiss."

Momoi smiled also as she said, "I dare you to take me out on a date soon, Dai-chan."

Aomine snorted, but nodded anyways. Akashi said, "Let's continue playing the game."

And so that was how it was for the rest of the night. They played other games, and they eventually did have that basketball practice match. They played, not as rivals, but as friends.

They have never been so happy to be with their friends than in that one night.

**I was laughing at Kuroko's dare. That was my favorite one.**

**I'm sorry for not adding more of Midorima's dare into there, but I'm quite satisfied with it, so I may or may not change it later.**

**And I added some AoMomo because I'm not good at making up dares... Seriously, I took a real life dare that I did for one of my friends for Kise's dare (apparently, he has been dared to lick a lot of things, including a toilet. Let's not dive into that conversation).**

**So, I'm thinking about making a Truth or Dare fanfic like this, but with questions and dares from you (the readers). I may or may not add some of these truth questions or dare questions into that fic, but I would like it if you all could help me by sending in requests, whether through a PM or a review.**

**I just looked at the word count, and this is my longest oneshot for this challenge (so far)!**

**Anyways, everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
